She Won't Return my Love
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Sakura thinks she's in love. But is this love, or just a major obsession/desire? More summary inside. Based on a true story. Please R&R. All she needs to do is learn to accept the fact that the one she likes, doesn't like her back.


Summary – Sakura thinks she's in love. Hinata, Ino, and Temari try to help her, but give up. Soon, Sakura is left to face the cold, hard, and painful truth about her newest relationship. Based on a true story, rated T for slight cursing

I not own anything. There – I said it.

Like I said, based on true story, and true story is still continuing.

Obviously, names have been changed, personalities altered a bit, and world partly same. If anyone spots OOCness, don't say I didn't warn ya – PERSONALITIES WERE **ALTERED**.

Cast:

Chelsea – Herself  
Hinata – Julie (Orochimarus.Daughter)  
Ino – Samantha  
Kakashi – Drama Teacher  
Lee – Terrell  
Miya – Herself  
Naruto – Nico  
Sakura – Angel (Sailor Latias, of course)  
Sasuke – Samuel  
Temari – Mandy  
Tenten – Melanie

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sakura asked her best friends Hinata and Ino while riding home in Hinata's mother's car.

"What?" they asked, hoping it'll be something worthwhile to talk about.

"I think I'm in love with a person in my Drama class."

"Oh," they said, disappointment was easily detectable. The thing was, Sakura falling in love on a daily basis was just like a lunch with a different side dish, and this one being in her elective class certainly didn't catch any more interest.

"It's this person named Tenten, and" Sakura lowered her voice with a dramatic effect, "it's not a he."

--

Few days afterwards, Sakura wouldn't shut up about Tenten, gaining bits and pieces of information by the day, and it was really starting to get on people's nerves and beyond. Hinata had stopped listening to most of the conversation, and Ino was annoying Sakura by thinking up new and insulting names for Tenten. The most effective was "Meatball Head_**(1)(2)**_"

"Meatball Head!" Ino said for the millionth time.

"Ino, shut up! Stop calling her that!" Sakura yelled. As a response, Ino mouthed the words "Meatball Head" which annoyed Sakura even more.

--

During exams, since Sakura figured out that Tenten would only be in her Drama class on Mondays and Fridays, she planned everything out. She was going to slip a note into Tenten's binder, on Monday, then see what happens from there.

So, that Monday, the first day of exams, she allowed one of her other friends to read the note since they asked. Their response made her giggle a bit – they said she wrote that as if Tenten were dead, but reassured Sakura that she was going to help her with Tenten by doing this one thing only.

They navigated where Tenten was sitting – just a few inches behind them. So when the rest of the class went outside, she quickly motioned for Sakura to put it in there. Because of a heavy school book, Sakura had little difficulty shoving the note into the binder.

Awhile later, she confronted to Tenten that there was something in her binder that she needed to check out. Well, actually, she told Lee. Lee, having the big mouth he does, shouted across the room to tell Tenten that Sakura had something to say to her. So not according to plan and if only Lee wasn't such a big-mouth... he almost got her cover blown!

But Tenten's response was anything but expected. Ignoring Lee, like always, she asked Sakura "My binder? Did someone put some shit in my binder?"

Sakura's instinct normally was to say "I don't know," but this time, she said "I saw something sticking out of it. It looked like a poem or a song or something. Maybe some guy put it in there." She didn't want Tenten to know it was her, so she'll do anything to keep her cover for the time being until Tenten read the note. Then she shrugged and walked away, leaving Tenten standing there wondering who it could've been. Little did Tenten know the person who told her was the person who did it... yet...

Later, when Tenten "accidently" dropped her binder on the floor, which landed with a loud 'BANG', Sakura could clearly see the note sticking out. It would only be a matter of time before she was exposed.

Tuesday through Thursday passed quite slowly for Sakura. She told Hinata and Ino about the note, and what came with it – lying to her crush to stay undercover, the way Tenten reacted, and even wondering if Tenten was going to be angry with her and hate her, which she _thought_ she knew was going to be the case.

Friday finally came, much to Sakura's relief, and she only had to endure four hours to see Tenten. Once fourth period was over, she rushed to her next class, but with a dozen unanswered questions banged against her brain, she slowed down some.

Tenten was one of the last people in there. Either way, Sakura knew Tenten would never skip, cut or be tardy. It seemed to everyone, even Sakura herself, that Tenten was the teacher's pet, the favorite. Sakura made a mental note to ask Kakashi-sensei that next year when Tenten was a freshman in Konoha High and Sakura her last year in Konoha Middle School.

Friday came and went. The outcome? Sakura, for once, was excited about going to school on Monday. Now, Monday, as we know it, is always the worst day of the week, but not this time, nope. Sakura Haruno wanted to go. Reason was, Tenten had read the note, and responded. She responded with a note of her own, but then it got lost. So she told Sakura that she would re-write it, and give it to her on Monday. Sakura could hardly wait!!

**-Flashback-  
****Outside:**

"**Hey Tenten," Sakura started, catching up to Tenten and Chelsea. As a response, Tenten turn around to acknowledge the girl who called her name.**

"**Did you figure out who wrote the note?" Sakura asked, playing dumb. Tenten's response was to nod and say "Yea" then turned to walk to her group**

"**So, who was it?"**

**Tenten's only reply was to turn around again, softly point at Sakura, then went back to walking the other way.**

**Sakura smiled secretly to herself, **_**She knows. YES! That went well; better that I expected.**_

**Turning towards Lee, she asked in a pouty-type voice "How'd she know?!"**

**-End Flashback-**

As for Hinata and Ino, Hinata was surprised Sakura got a response rather than a simple "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," or an "Oh, that's nice,", and Ino simply didn't care for that at all; she just wanted to annoy people.

The weekend, as usual, flew by, but Sakura didn't care one bit. During fifth period, Tenten stopped Sakura to hand her the note. Sakura opened it right away when she went outside, not caring if anyone saw her or not.

'_Dear Sakura_

_I really am no good at this and I  
__don't know what to say, but I hung your  
__note on my mirror and I love it. Just call  
__me I guess. (number) --__ thats my cell_

_ Tenten'**(3)**_

Sakura closed it then pressed the note to her heart. Yes! She had gotten Tenten's number and she didn't have to ask her for it! What a perfect thing!

Miya herself told Sakura that Tenten wasn't bisexual, and that she already had a boyfriend. The way she put it, those fourteen words that came out of her mouth, stung Sakura hard. It was the truth.

She couldn't wait for the day to be over so then she could show Hinata and Ino the note, but didn't mention Miya's words. When she did, Hinata stated that she thought it would be much longer, and Sakura agreed. Ino, on the other hand, was still trying to think of something other than "Meatball Head"

For the first few days, Sakura didn't call her. Instead, she called _other _people asking what she should say.

"Ever have that butterfly feeling in your stomach when you call someone for the first time, like your crush? I have a feeling that's going to happen every single time I call her."

"I don't know," was Hinata's reply on the phone. They didn't bother to phone Ino.

Testing weeks were over, and Tenten now had Sakura's number. Then a week and two days later, May 04 to be exact, at 10:50 pm, her pleasant call came.

Sakura was just about to go to bed, when she heard the ringtone she thought she'd never hear. She had set the Peach Girl Theme Song "Baby Low Tension" so she could be sure if it was Tenten calling her, and it was. So her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

She and Tenten talked for twenty-nine minutes, which was til 11:19_**(4)**_, one more then it'd be a half hour. After they hung up, Sakura felt as if she was the happiest girl in the world... that is, til the next day happened.

Tenten told Sakura that she'd call her and continue the conversation that day, but when night came, and no call, Sakura wondered what happened, but shrugged it off. After all, she might be busy, she thought.

The next time Sakura called her was on a Sunday at 6:15. But Tenten had to cut their call short because of a stomach ache. Turns out, she ate too many goldfish, but it sounded like she was dying of some foreign disease, according to Sakura. Hinata dared to wonder if she actually ate real goldfish! That would've been even worse.

Things started to go a little over the top. Now that it seemed that Tenten wasn't gonna call anytime soon, Sakura was beginning to get anxious. She held her urges to call Tenten as best she could, but sooner or later, she knew she'd be calling her.

The last time she called her that Tenten actually answered, was during the summer, June something, a Tuesday at 3:42. She was at the mall. As always, Sakura would call, say "Hey," ask if Tenten's doing something, and if the reply was yes, ask if she's interrupting. Then Tenten would ask if she could call Sakura back. Sakura would always say yes, even with the knowledge that Tenten won't do as she says.

Halfway during summer, Sakura received a surprise. Temari was going to be staying with them for... whatever reason she was staying there for. Now Temari is your average cool, good-looking, fifteen-year-old, but with a bit of an attitude and a powerful demeanor. Warned by a fellow family member to lay off the love advice when dealing with Temari, Sakura didn't listen.

Sakura snuck the laptop she had upstairs and A.I.M'ed Temari. This was at least the third or fourth time since Temari's first day that they did this at night.

Temari writes:  
"So, when are you going to get over her?"

Sakura writes:  
"Probably never. She's already stuck in my head,"

Temari replies:  
"She's your friend, right?"

Sakura replies:  
"Sure, but she's not acting like it. The least she can do is let me know she's alive."

Temari:  
"Try to get over her. There'll be other people."

Sakura:  
"She could be dead tomorrow and I won't know til... December! If she wants to avoid me so bad, then why'd she give me her number?"

Temari:  
"You're gonna have to get over her sooner or later. Move on. I know it's hard. But it's the truth."

Sakura:  
"She hates me, so tell me. She gave me her number, so call me."

Temari:  
"Stop making me fucking repeating myself."

Sakura:  
"She wants to be my friend, so act like it."

Temari:  
"I keep telling you over and over, but you never listen."

Sakura:  
"I never do!"

Sakura signed off, but not before seeing Temari's one final message click on her screen.

"I swear, imma smack you if you talk about her one more time."

It seemed to Sakura, that Temari's had it.

--

That was it. There was no one left who could help Sakura get over Tenten. Temari, Hinata, even Ino had given up. Well, Ino's change was... temporary, but the others were annoyed and hoped that this matter would pass by like the weekend during exams.

Sure people still told her to get over Tenten, and there'd be better people, like a boy perhaps, but Sakura didn't care. She claimed that she would do anything for Tenten, even die for her. She said so at least five times that it would be better her dying than Tenten because she felt that Tenten actually had a purpose in this world. That people would miss her more than Sakura.

She couldn't name off a single person besides her family, Hinata and Ino that would miss her if she went. She knew that sometime around, Tenten would forget about her entirely, and that she wouldn't even remember her name.

If you love something/one, the best thing to do is to let them go.  
"If only that were easy..."

Moving on is hard, but staying in one place for too long can lead to insanity.  
"Too late for that..."

What they do not know, won't hurt oneself.  
"Sometimes, unspoken words hurt most."

Sakura lay on her bed, in the dark, with Tenten's note clutched tightly in her hands. She wasn't going to rip it, but she did crumple it up once or twice. Tenten may not have written the best hand, but she certainly did not write the worst either. It was a little muddled here and there yes, but it was certainly readable, even if the paper is crumpled.

Hoping that no one would notice, she punched the wall, the pain not seeming as bad as she thought, but hoped that no one would hear her.

"Why the hell did you make me love you, huh?!" She needed a punching bag. She couldn't stand the wall, let alone a pillow. The wall was a little too hard, and the pillow was just way too soft.

Thinking back to the last day of school, she regretted what had happened. She had to trust Naruto with the gift that she made for Tenten just because she couldn't find her, she nearly cried during Tenten's graduation ceremony, and, Sasuke, called Tenten weird and since he didn't know whether it was the good or bad way, Sakura assumed the worst and nearly exploded.

She'd see Tenten within two years. All she could do now is wait.

Somewhere along the way of being obsessive over Tenten, Sakura felt that she also harnessed feelings for her best friend Hinata! But like Tenten, Hinata wasn't like that.

The story with Hinata is just the same, but with _a lot_ less drama.

She'd try to move on, but that would probably take more than just a few months.

* * *

Well, there it is. Please review! Based on the real thing, I just gotta learn to accept what is the truth. Knowing that the girl I like will never love me back is just sad, but wasting time mourning over that would be even sadder.

Besides, that's 7½ months of my life I'll never get back.

Oh, before I forget,

1 A lil inside joke  
2 Meatballs, and Spaghetti Mountain, wow...  
3 I memorized the note, so it was pretty easy to write it down.  
4 Since I sucked at subtracting time, I estimated. --' Some math genius I am...


End file.
